We shall attempt to identify the bilirubin pigments present in meconium of human and monkey fetuses. We also will attempt to purify the pigment(s) in the mucosa and lamina propria of the small intestines of human and monkey babies and attempt to identify it (them) chemically. We also will attempt to follow the fate of labelled bilirubin injected into the intestines of monkey fetuses in utero.